


Pillow Talk

by kataraa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraa/pseuds/kataraa
Summary: Stormy nights lead to these cuddiling & snuggiling.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Pillow Talk

It was a stormy night, and Peko was practically jumping out of their bed in fear.

Thunderstorms reminded her of when she would train out in the rain, putting her life in danger when thunderstorms hit. They never knew which direction lightning would come from, leading to her being scared shitless while practicing kendo. This went on for years, hours and hours of her training outside in the cold.

Fuyuhiko couldn't bare to see her like that any longer.

He forced his father to let her stay inside, much to his unliking. Fuyuhiko had always cared about Peko, he never saw her as just his tool and only that. He saw her as much more.

So, he took the liberty to cuddle with her when a thunderstorm hits.

"Shh, shhh, it's gonna be okay," he said to her in a calming tone. He ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down the best he could. It was an easy task for him to do, she always felt safe and secure in his arms, ever since they were little kids. They always had a special bond with each other, it was like one couldn't live without the other being there. It made it excruciating when one would leave for training or business-related deals and issues.

Round two of lightning striked.

Peko jumped a bit, leading to Fuyuhiko running his fingers through her hair again peppering her scalp with small kisses. It had always calmed her down, it was something he learned over time that helped him a lot in the long run. It wasn't like she was difficult, but she was just a tough cookie that took time to open up to. It wasn't her fault, years of kendo and being taught she was just a tool put her in a mindset that wasn't ideal. It took years for her to ease into being her own self; she would constantly push that she was a tool and only that. It infuriated Fuyuhiko, but he kept his patience with her and handled it well. He always knew what to say and what actions to make.

The thunderstorm started to calm down some, leading to Peko easing back into being her normal self. She gave him a soft, gentle kiss while smiling, and he reciprocated it back. They both were sleepy; it was a long night that left both jumping and trying to calm down. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing Fuyuhiko's tactic worked.

And they used it again every night it thunderstormed.


End file.
